1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a dual trigger and a trigger guard for a semi-automatic rifle such as the “Colt” brand, “AR-15” brand [“Colt” and “AR-15” are trademarks of Colt Industries] as well as similar semi-automatic rifles or clones of the “Colt” “AR-15” semi-automatic rifle made by many companies throughout the world. The device is a replacement of the stock or original equipment trigger carried in the lower receiver portion of a semi-automatic rifle. This dual trigger is made to replace the original single trigger and single trigger guard provided with the stock rifle without impairing the functionality of the original rifle.
2. Description of Known Art
This dual trigger and trigger guard is not known to be used on semi-automatic rifles such as the AR-15 or its clones.
It is known to use dual triggers on paint ball guns. The dual triggers used in paint ball guns operate differently than this invention. In a paint ball gun the trigger closes a simple spring-loaded normally open electrical switch that the upper part of the trigger contacts when the trigger is pulled. The paint ball gun trigger electrical switch moves a valve to release a charge of air to propel a projectile. In the dual trigger invention presented the trigger includes an insertable hammer contact portion that contacts the hammer of the rifle. The dual trigger also includes a transition zone extending from an upper trigger bow to a lower trigger bow that is connected to and extends from the transition zone of the trigger. This trigger is a pure mechanical device without an electrical switch. Paint ball gun triggers do not have or need a hammer contact element, nor the transition zone as are part of the dual trigger presented here.
It is also known that stock triggers in AR-15 style rifles have triggers with accuracy-robbing characteristics, such as, but not limited to, excessive trigger take-up and a propensity to accumulate grit in the trigger mechanism causing trigger creep that makes for inconsistent trigger let-off. As will be addressed further on, the dual trigger presented here overcomes those shortcomings and provides a trigger that enhances the accuracy of an AR.-15.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.